A Mossad Officer and a Gentleman
by PensieriSparsi
Summary: It had been 9 months since Ziva went back to Tel Aviv. Gibbs had lost a daughter, McGee had lost a friend, Abby had lost a sister, Ducky had lost a granddaughter and Tony had lost his best friend and the woman he gave his heart to. Everything changed and everyone was affected.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters unfortunately...

It had been 9 months since Ziva went back to Tel Aviv. Gibbs had lost a daughter, McGee had lost a friend, Abby had lost a sister, Ducky had lost a granddaughter and Tony had lost his best friend and the woman he gave his heart to. Everything changed and everyone _was affected_. Abby no longer blared out music, Ducky no longer told story's, Gibbs didn't work on his boat anymore and Tony just was not himself anymore. No body could communicate with Tony. His routine was simple and the same every day. He got up, went to work, went home, slept. No social life, rarely spoke to his coworker and they all noticed that his usual sarcastic, childish, fun personality had now disappeared. He was empty inside, he had given his heart to her but she left. She still had his heart, only it was half way around the world, and he didn't know if she still wanted it. No one knew how to get through to Tony, so nobody tried. Except Abby that is. Abby always felt that fighting for Tony was worth it and one day he would pull through.

Tony kicked of his shoes and set down his bag and proceeded to his bedroom. He took off his blazer and tie and walked through to where Kate swam in her bowl. Tony watched Kate for a few seconds then walked to the kitchen and stood in front of a calendar with several red 'X's marked on it and he added another on the present day.  
'Been 9 months 7 days to long, Zi. Come home!' Tony whispered with tears forming in his eyes. He cried when he was alone because he knew no one could see the effect her being gone really had on him. They all knew he was badly effected but no one knew that it had him in ruins every night. Not even Gibbs thought it would cause his toughest agent to break down on a regular basis but it did. After Tony had sorted himself out, he walked over to his DVD cabinet and picked out Ziva's favorite movie. Titanic. He knew it was just going to make him even more of a mess but he didn't care, until there was a knock at his door. Tony wiped his eyes and tried to clear himself up a bit before shouting 'It's unlocked.'  
A very cried out Abby shut the door behind herself and slid down it burying her head in her hands. She broke down in front of Tony and this caused him to shed a few tears.  
'I miss her so much! I have no one to go shopping with or share stuff about McGee with! I feel like I have lost my sister!' Abby cried and barely managed to breathe. Tony joined Abby on the floor and wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

Gibbs was sat in his basement looking at his half-finished boat. It had been half-finished for almost a year, since Ziva left. He didn't bother with it anymore. He sensed that someone was behind him but didn't know for sure. When he heard the creak that followed, he knew and reached for his gun.  
'There is no need for that' A familiar voice chuckled. They proceeded down the stairs and approached Gibbs. He spun around and a huge smile took over his face. He grabbed her and pulled her into a fatherly hug. She smiled and returned the embrace.  
'Thank god your back! I thought I'd be dead before you came back.' Gibbs laughed and then his face turned serious. He gave her a slap to the head.  
'Hey, what was that for?' Ziva squealed. She frowned at Gibbs then broke into a smile.  
'That is for Abby, she has been a wreck and don't even get me started on the...wait... have you been to see DiNozzo yet?' Gibbs asked with a knowing answer... Ziva merely looked at the ground.  
'No...' she whispered,' he does not want to see me, I know it.' Ziva choked out. Tears slowly fell and Gibbs bought her face up to look at him. Tears now forming in Gibbs eyes at the fact that she thought she could be forgotten.  
'Ziver, how...how can you think that? It has killed Tony knowing that he can't come and get you. He had to wait until you were ready to come home. Everyday he blocks everyone out!' Gibbs practically screamed. Ziva now felt VERY guilty!  
'Really?' she asked now thankful,'What am I meant to do.' She almost broke down.  
'There is a key for Tony's apartment on the hooks. If it's gone i'll know that you went. Up to you.' Gibbs said and turned around and picked up a sander. He started on his boat agin after 9 months as Ziva returned to the stairs. She smiled a huge smile and then ran like her life depended on it. She grabbed the key of the hook and got in her car. Tony's place was the next stop.

* * *

Placing one foot in front of the other, she found Tony's door. Inside, Tony and Abby were in Tony's Bedroom looking through photos of the team before Ziva's departure.  
'Hello? Tony are you home?' Ziva called out hopefully. Tony and Abby looked at each other at the sound of the familiar voice. Abby jumped up and ran towards the voice. Ziva turned around only to be almost knocked over from the giant hug Abby wrapped around her.  
'Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, your back! Are you staying? Does Gibbs know? Ohhh are you coming back to NCIS?' she asked with complete excitement at her best friends arrival home.  
'Yes Abby, I am staying but I do not know about NCIS.' Ziva had here eyes on Tony's bedroom door. Abby got the hint and gave a nod to signal that Tony was in there. Ziva slowly approached the door and knocked.  
'Come in.' Tony yelled from behind the door. Ziva entered slowly and sat next to Tony and picked up a pile of photos. Small chuckles and smiles escaped her.  
'Y'know, it killed me. Having to leave you there on your own and I had to wait until you were ready.' he choked without looking from his hands. She knew she had hurt him so much and she intended to fix that.  
'Tony, I know you struggled and I really do appreciate you giving me the time and space I needed, but I had to do this. I had to change not just for me, but for you too. You do understand don't you?' she was staring at him waiting for him to look up.  
'Yes, but promise me that you won't leave again.' he whispered. Ziva bought Tony's face to look at her.  
'I promise!' she whispered in return. He entwined his fingers with hers and lent into her. The kiss was one full of passion and love for one another. A tiny knock forced the pair to part. Abby poked her head around the door.  
'Just wanted to say goodbye.' she smiled and disappeared. They heard the door close and returned to what they were doing.  
'I promise to not be so stupid and let you go! It was the biggest mistake of my life and before you left, I should have told you I love you.' Ziva smiled at Tony's words.  
'I love you too.'

**_Love reviews taa  
Nina xx_**


End file.
